


Red

by RenTDankworth



Series: that kin(k)d of you [24]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, F/F, Fem!Keith, Fem!Lance, Genderbending, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Lingerie, fem!slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Keith quiere que la tierra se la trague, pues no está acostumbrada a que alguien observe su cuerpo de esa forma.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Yo llamo Leana a fem!Lance, ¿ok?

Leana se queda sin aire por un par de segundos, y lágrimas de felicidad se arremolinan en el borde de sus orbes zafiro.

Es que, se siente tan bendecida, tan iluminada. Tan afortunada de tener a una glamorosa mujer de cuerpo perfecto y piel tan blanca que no puede describirlo en palabras.

—¡Mi diosa! —grita después de superar la sorpresa, y Keith se siente avergonzada de estar vistiendo lencería de encaje rojo. —¡Preciosa! Mi amor, eres perfecta.

Los halagos de Leana no paran, y parece que no lo harán pronto por la forma tan exagerada en la que la morena hasta le hace reverencia. Keith simplemente quiere morirse ahí de la vergüenza o que la tierra se la trague (lo que pase primero es bueno), pues no está acostumbrada a que alguien más note su cuerpo de esa forma.

—¡Ah! ¡Sabía que la lencería te iba a quedar bien, _mi Reina!_

Keith siente la sangre arremolinarse en su rostro, y sabe que el tono rojizo de su cara seguramente puede competir ahora con el color rojo de la ropa de encaje que está usando.

(Aunque tampoco es tan malo, no cuando puede salir de su rutina de usar camisetas y panties negras, y compartir algo tan íntimo con la persona que más quiere en todo el Universo).


End file.
